Stormy Night
by agus87
Summary: Rayna is afraid of storms. Deacon knows it. Where can a hot stormy night lead them?
1. Chapter 1

**MAJOR THANKS TO KIM FOR BE MY BETA READING AND HELPING ME WITH THIS. **

**THANKS TO ALL THE GROUP OF CRAZY PEOPLE THAT INSPIRES ME EVERY DAY AND THAT FILLS MY WHATSAPP WITH TONS OF FUNNY AND CRAZY MESSAGES. **

**THIS IS FOR ALL OF YOU. **

It´s one of those summer night, really hot wherever you are, but if you look up to the sky, you can see a storm slowly forming over Nashville, maybe promising to refresh the air.

Rayna is not particularly a fan of those summer storms. Worse yet, she is alone at the house; Daphne and Maddie are at Tandy´s house, something about a bet her sister lost against her nieces, so she is alone and scared.

Her first thought when she heard about the storm this morning was to check whether she had enough food and batteries for the flashlight. Just to be a hundred percent sure, she went grocery shopping. She got all kinds of food, including ice cream, because she was planning to watch a movie while the power was on. She also bought batteries and, just in case, candles. After all, you never knew what things could happen with a summer storm. By the time she got home with all the provisions, the girls were ready and waiting for Tandy, who had promised them to make some pizza, or, more accurately, buy some on their way home.

When Tandy arrived the first thing she asked her little sister was whether she was going to be okay by herself. She knew how much Rayna hated storms. Rayna reassured her sister, "I´m going to be just fine. Now go, your nieces are dying to spend the night with you." And so they left. On their way to Tandy´s, Maddie texted Deacon to check on her mom "Think you can stop by mom´s later and check on her? She hates storms and she is alone. Thanks Dad." And with that Maddie started to enjoy her evening with her aunt and sister, knowing that Deacon would never say no.

Deacon was leaving the studio, after working on some new songs for his album, when he read the text Maddie had sent him. He remembered all those stormy nights that he and Rayna used to stay up, doing something to distract her. Sometimes they would talk, write a song... and sometimes they would hide under the sheets or a blanket on the couch and take their time showing each other exactly how much they loved one another. So, it was good he had his guitar in hand, otherwise things would end up in a messy tangle of sheets and they were not ready for that. Or at least, that was what he thought.

[NASHVILLE]

The first thing Deacon noticed when he got to Rayna's was that every window and door that could be opened was closed. In fact, if Maddie had not sent him the message, he would have thought that she wasn't home.

The knock on the front door startled her; she was so into the movie that she didn't even hear Deacon's truck. She stopped the movie and as she walked to the door all she could think was "Who the hell is it?" When she opened the door, she was far more shocked to find Deacon standing in front of her with his guitar and take-out food he had picked up on his way.

"Hi, what are you doing?" was all she could say. He looked really good; blue v-neck t-shirt, those jeans, and the mega smile he was wearing made her knees weak.

"Hi, just thought that maybe you wanted a little bit of company for a while... You know, cause of the storm. I remember how much you hate them." And it was true, he did remember. He took a look at her, hair all messy and wearing shorts and a shirt, which he recognized as his own. She looked so damn beautiful.

She moved aside and gestured for him to come in. They went to the kitchen; he left the guitar near the counter and started to take the food out so they could have dinner. She told him she was watching a movie and he suggested they eat in the living room, like old times, both of them sitting on the floor in front of the TV, so they did.

The lights were turned down and they settled in, sitting side by side, knees almost touching, to watch the movie.

He laughed when she cried at the cheesy moments in the movie. He laughed even harder when she hit him because she realized he was laughing at her and not the movie. As the movie moved forward, their positions in front of the TV did too; almost by the end of it, she was snuggled under his arm, with her head under his chin. One of his hands was lightly caressing her arm and the other was resting upon her knee. It felt so natural for them to be this close and to feel so at peace with each other, that all their movements where subconscious.

By the time the movie end, the wind was blowing hard and tiny drops of rain were starting to fall, but Rayna was far from feeling scared. She was so focused on the movement of Deacon's hand on her arm that she could hardly hear the storm beginning. They hadn't been this close in a long time, even when they got back to writing together again; they always tried to keep each other at arms lengths because they knew how carried away things could get.

But tonight, everything felt different.


	2. Chapter 2

**ONCE AGAIN... HUGE THANKS TO KIM!**

**I DON´T OWN THE SONG, NEITHER DOES RAYNA AND DEACON FOR THAT MATTER. **

Deacon thought she was asleep. After all, she hadn´t moved in a while and her breathing was calm. Plus it was something she did, falling asleep during movies. He loves her for that, among other things. He doesn't dare to move; he is aware that the storm is beginning and he prefers if she is sleeping. He did truly misses holding her like this, being this near is actually great. Her perfume is all over him. Perhaps it is the rain or the fact that the last time they had been like this it was so wonderful, but Deacon needs to be close to her.

A deep sigh from Rayna takes Deacon out of his train of thought. "Darling, are you ok? I thought you were asleep." He asks her.

"Think I´m about to be… but… You know, the wind, the rain...It´s kind of hard," was all she could answer. The last time a storm had happened at night, she was awake all night long. She did have to work on that, she thought. With that, she lifts herself off of him.

He takes the chance to look at her, such a vision. "How about we watch another movie or play some cards?" he didn´t want to risk asking her about writing together, he is scared she might say no.

She sits straight across for him and finds the courage to ask him. "How about singing? Your guitar is right there… It may help me to take my mind off." And with that she lifts her eyes, looks at his; so clear, so blue, and maybe, so full of love? She doesn't want to think about it. Or does she? She is so confused; hopefully Deacon isn't.

He is on board with the idea the second she asks. They both get up from the floor and start gathering the remains of the food to take it to the kitchen.

While they are walking to the sink they are so into their own thoughts that they don't realiez both are heading in the same direction. By the time they both look up they are standing across from each other, four blue eyes meeting and talking a hell of a lot more than they want them to.

The both want to break the moment by moving to put the plates on the sink, but their hands collide and Deacon takes Rayna's hands in his own. "Let me do the dishes babe."

Rayna smiles at him, their hands still joined. "No, you brought the food. You´re keeping me company. And you're about to play guitar for me, right? So, let me."

"I don´t think so. The kitchen is not your place Ray. We both know it," he answers her, grinning. With a shove of his hip to her he tries to make her move from there, which only causes Rayna to stumble and almost fall to the floor, except he has her hands wrapped around his, so to prevent her from falling he pulls her to him.

Like a reflex, his hands find their way to her waist, her hands to his chest, faces inches apart from each other. They can feel each other's breath; so close, so sweet, so in need of a little of love.

"See babe, you can´t even stand still in here," he whispers to her.

Words seem to have disappeared for Rayna. He is standing there, in her kitchen. His hands on her waist, she can nearly feel them over her skin. This is not good. She is slowly getting hot and he is not helping. Her mind is everywhere.

Once again, their eyes meet and he can´t bear it anymore. He clears his throat and moves his hand from her. "Why don´t you take the ice cream out and I'll clean?" And with that she moves past him to the fridge.

While Rayna takes the ice cream out, Deacon starts with the dishes. She perches on one of the bar stools near the counter and just looks at him being all "man of the house", taking charge and taking care of her. It's like old times, when they used to spend time at the cabin, with hardly a bit of clothes on. Why does her mind keep drifting to those things? She doesn't know, but it isn't easy to be so close to him with these ideas on her brain.

To take her mind off of it, she starts humming a song she has heard the girls plays these past few days.

"What's that you're humming Ray?" the curiosity over takes him and he turns around to look at her, to make sure he is hearing right.

"Don't know really… Something I heard the girls play this week. Why?" she looks at him quizzically.

He starts to laugh. "You really don't know? You should pay more attention to the people you work with babe. It's a Juliette Barnes's song."

"No way! It can't be". She has a horrified look on her face.

"Yes, it is". He cannot contain his laughter. He goes to grab his guitar, takes it out, and perches himself on the bar stool next to her.

"Is this what you are humming?" With that he starts to play the acoustic version of Juliette's song and sings to her, looking into her eyes.

"You must've hit me when I wasn't looking. Woke up dizzy, I can't remember nothing. Oh, oh but those sweet blue eyes." She can`t help but sing along.

"I'm seeing flashbacks dancing in my mind. The way you kissed me as sweet as summertime. And I don't stand a chance. Oh, 'Cause boy I was ruined the second you walked in the room".

Deacon stops playing and they both take a moment to realize they are singing at each other. Yes, a Juliette Barnes's song, but they are so deep into what they are saying they couldn't care less at the moment.

A minute later he is playing again and they are singing together.

"It feels like you've gone and put a spell on me. You shook my world apart and suddenly. I'm helpless, reckless, so baby I lost my mind. And tonight your love is hypnotizing. Hypnotizing."

Deacon notices that Rayna is so focused on the lyrics that when he stops singing to listen to her, she doesn't became aware of it. He is getting a Rayna James show, just for him. And boy, what a show.

"The way you touch me, boy you send me flying. The way you move me is electrifying. Oh, rushing through my veins. I try to fight it but I'm powerless. I'm no match for what I'm up against. But I keep giving in. And I don't have a prayer, oh but honey I don't even care."

With that last line, Rayna stands up and puts her hands over Deacon`s, never breaking the eye contact that had began with the song. He stops playing and she takes the guitar out of his hands and places it on the counter top.

The only word he can mutter is her name "Ray".

Her eyes are fixed on him. His eyes. His lips. Without a second thought, she takes his face in her hands and kisses him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A BIG SHOUT OUT TO KIM... THANKS PRETTY GIRL! **

**MY CHATTIES LADIES.. THIS IS FOR YOU...**

Rayna is kissing him. He is in Rayna's kitchen and she is kissing him. That is all he can think about. He is surprised at first but then begins kissing her back, but he soon feels her pull away.

"Oh my God! Deacon… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't know what I'm doing." She is standing right in front of him, with her eyes wide open. She is about to turn around and walk out from the kitchen when he grabs her by her waist.

"Darling... Look at me… Ray," he whispers, with a look of undying love in his eyes. When Rayna finally looks up and into his eyes that is all she sees.

"Don't be sorry. Please… don't ever be sorry. I was trying so hard not to kiss you or to even think about it because I thought you didn't want me to. You took me by surprise. But don't be sorry Ray." He is rambling but he can't stop.

"You`re rambling," she says laughing at him.

"I`m not." He is aware of what he is doing but not willing to give in.

"Yes babe, you are." She can`t contain her laughter.

As he closes the space to get his body in as close proximity to her as he can, he asks her in a whisper, "you think it`s funny that I'm all nervous, right?"

He is standing so close; she can feel his breath, hot, in her ear. A shiver runs all the way through her body and she answers him with a gentle "yeah."

Suddenly his grip on her waist gets tighter and the lips that are near her ear are starting a soft and sweet expedition all the way to the corner of her lips.

She is frozen. She can barely breathe. As a spontaneous response to his actions, her hands find their way to his neck, slowly. Deacon takes a second to admire her, eyes closed and lips slightly parted. His lips are going back to her ear where he softly whispers, "I want you Ray".

He moves aside one of the bar stools and slowly guides her body so it is trapped between him and the counter top.

When her back hits the countertop, her eyes immediately open and she stares directly at his lips. Ever so slowly she moves to kiss him again, but she feels him pull his body away from hers just a bit. She lifts her eyes to his and raises her eyebrows questioning his movements. Before she can ask him anything, his hands leave her waist and start to unbutton the shirt she is wearing.

In that moment all words are thrown out the window and get lost in the midst of the storm that grows bigger as the minutes go by.

All of this brings back memories to them of that time together, not so long ago, when Rayna stood on his porch and declared her love for him.

As Deacon finishes with her buttons, he moves his hands bit by bit from the top of her shorts over her stomach and breasts, finally arriving to her shoulders where he takes the material of the shirt, takes a step closer to her and leans his whole body against her, his hands on the countertop.

Rayna can already feel how turned on he is and takes great pleasure in that. He gets this way just by touching her, he doesn`t even need a kiss. She is about to move her hands to remove Deacon's t-shirt when he stops her. "Not yet darling," he says and she obeys and moves her hands to his shoulders.

His lips are so close to hers. Deacon can feel her breath upon his and how quickly the rhythm of it has changed. He really wants to kiss her, but is trying to hold off on that kiss as long as he can. He desires to enjoy this moment because he already knows that the second her lips touch his, he will lose all willpower and control of the situation. To distract himself, his hands find their way to her shorts. He hooks his thumbs into the elastic and starts to pull them down Rayna's legs. He joins the trip his hands are taking down her legs with his entire body and leaves small kisses, first on her breasts, then her stomach, and finally all the way from the top of her thighs to her never ending legs.

She can't believe how turned on she is right now. Watching Deacon taking off her clothes with such softness is wrecking her nerves. She wants him to have his way with her so she stands still, never taking her eyes off of him.

After he pulls her shorts from her, he takes a step back just to admire her body clad in spectacular black underwear. He had almost forgotten how good she looks and how perfect she is.

He stretches his hand towards her. "Come here Ray".

She clasps her hand and asks, "Where are we going?"

As she starts to move he turns around to look at her and says, "Music room"

"Oh. Why?" she asks even though she already knows the answer.

"You have a big, comfortable couch there, don't you? Maybe it's time for us to use it." And with that he keeps walking, with Rayna trailing behind him.

She hurries up when she hears a clap of thunder and the wind blowing outside. For a moment he had succeed in taking her mind off of the storm.

When they arrive at the room he lets go of her hand and takes his t-shirt off. Rayna is standing right behind him; she can't take her eyes off of him. Damn, she loves how good he looks. He turns and looks at her. "What?" he asks her.

She just walks towards him, standing really close, without touching him. Her hands go directly to the button of his jeans. She works on his zipper; never breaking eye contact. She pulls his pants till they are crumbled up on the floor. He then takes a step forward; their bodies are fully in contact.

Deacon's hands slowly move to Rayna's face. Their breaths are starting to mingle; she is biting her lip on anticipation of what's to come. Just when their lips meet the lights go out...


	4. Chapter 4

**THANKS TO MY LOVELY KIM, AS USUAL-**

**WHITNEY... THERE IS A FAINT LIGHT, JUST FOR YOU-**

**ENJOY!**

"Deacon…?" she whispers desperately.

"I'm right here babe. I'm not going anywhere. Just hold my hand, ok? We're going to sit on the couch." Deacon's voice is strong; he is trying to reassure Rayna that everything will be alright. "Everything's fine, baby." Deacon feels like he is talking to a child, but he knows that this is the only way he can get Rayna to be calm.

"Now I'm going to move us to the couch, ok?" Rayna's grip on his hand instantly gets stronger. Deacon moves his other hand to Rayna's waist so they are standing side by side. Once they reach the couch, Deacon slowly sits them down.

"Baby, breathe, ok?" With the little light that comes in from a window he can see Rayna's face, how scared she is. He can't believe that after all these years a stormy night can affect her like this. Well, maybe he handles things in a different way. He has his meetings and his sponsor to talk to, but she doesn't talk that much about that part of their lives.

The night that Vince died a storm was hitting Nashville full force. There was wind, lighting and non- stop rain. She answered the phone that night and he was nowhere to be found. Panic was running through her body until he was located at some random bar. She was the one that gave him the news. They cried together that night. Both of them for the loss of a friend, but she also cried because he was once again throwing away everything he had worked for with a night out. Ever since that night it's been hard for Rayna to even sleep on a stormy night.

Deacon moves his hands to cup her face. "Rayna, nothing is going to happen. Everyone is going to be okay. I'm here with you honey."

With the little light in the room she can see Deacon's face, see that he is concerned for her. They never talk about that part of their story. It's not easy and they are finally in a place where they both acknowledge that they won't let the past guide their future, even if they are not together.

"Thanks for being here Deacon. I know I'm being silly, but you being here, it makes everything better," Rayna whispers. After that she moves her head to his shoulder and he wraps his arms around her. He moves his back to the couch and they both lie there in silence, taking the moment in.

After awhile, Deacon shifts his head and asks Rayna. "Do you want me to go and look for candles or a flashlight?" She lifts her head to try and look at his eyes. "Maybe the candles, I don't know where I put the batteries for the flashlight. But I'm coming with you!" With that, Deacon takes her hand and they both stand up. Rayna lets Deacon lead the way, but she wraps her arms around his waist from behind, which makes the walk a little difficult, but he is not going to complain; after all, Rayna's body is almost attached to his.

When they arrive in the kitchen Deacon steers Rayna to one of the bar stool and she sits down. "Stay here, ok? I'm going to light one of the candles for you."

"They're in the second drawer, to the left of the fridge. And so are the matches," Rayna tells him.

"Here they are." A second later, Deacon's features are illuminated by the flame of the candle. He goes over to where Rayna is sitting, placing the candle on the counter top and standing between her legs. His hands caress her face. "Hi Ray. You ok?"

Her hands are on his waist and her legs are wrapped around his legs, trapping him there. "Yeah, I'm ok." Really slowly she moves her lips towards his, and kisses him lightly. Her eyes are closed and when she opens them, the smile that is planted on Deacon's face makes her smile. He kisses her again, this time a deep and shameless kiss. She moans into the kiss and her hands start to move across his back, her nails lightly scrapping his skin.

The hands that have been on her face are now tracing a path through her long, wavy hair. She moves slightly from where she is sitting and her hips collide with his, making Deacon grumble in approval. When they break apart to take some air, their foreheads are pressing together and they both keep their hold on each other. "I should light more candles," is all Deacon can say in a low, sexy voice.

"No, you shouldn't. You should make love to me, right now," Rayna answers, her voice deep and full of desire.

Deacon unhurriedly presses kisses to her neck and asks, "You think I should?" He leaves one last kiss on her lips and looks straight into her eyes.

A devious smile draws onto her face. "I think you should. I mean, you could kiss me, take what's left of my clothes off. Maybe grab me and sit me on the counter or drag me to the floor. You could take your boxers off and just have your way with me. But only if you want to." Meanwhile, her hands play with the elastic of his underwear.

Seeing her with that smile and hearing those words leave her mouth, all he can do is play her game. "I think perhaps I _should_ take your clothes off, sit you on the counter and possibly then... kiss you." His hands are already making their way to her back, playing with the clasp of her bra. Once her bra is unhooked, he moves his hands down to her ass and grabs her, pulling her even closer to him, so she can feel how turned on he is.

"As you wish," responds Rayna and she grabs his face, kissing him hungrily. She can't wait anymore or continue to play the game she's begun. Deacon responds to the kiss in the same way. Her hands go to his underwear and begin to pull them down while he reaches for the strap of her bra and takes it off of her.

Her lips leave Deacon's mouth and move to his neck, planting kisses from the base of his neck all the way to his ear, where she kisses his earlobe and bites him slightly causing Deacon to whimper and say "Oh, God. Ray. Baby." With a smile on her lips, she returns to kissing his.

Deacon's hands slowly make their way to Rayna's panties. He hooks his fingers on the elastic and pulls them down her long legs. Once they are both naked Deacon kisses Rayna. His hands are on her back pushing her against him leaving no space between. When he hears Rayna whimper from the contact, one of his hands moves to the front of her body and makes their way to her core, caressing her and feeling how wet she is.

"Deacon, babe. Let's do this, please." And that is all it takes for him to sit her on the counter to begin the lustful process of loving her.


	5. Chapter 5

**OK, FINAL CHAPTER HERE...**

**THANKS TO Y'ALL THAT ARE READING THIS AND LEAVING A REVIEW, I SO GRATEFUL**

**THANKS TO MY CHATTIES LADIES, LOVE Y'ALL**

**THANKS TO KIM... WE DO MAKE A GREAT TEAM! **

Deacon's kisses are everywhere. Lips. Ears. Neck. Breasts. And he goes all the way down, just like every time they make love. With every kiss he leaves on her skin, Rayna rewards him with a moan or a groan. Her hands can't stop moving all over his back, and every once in a while she grips his shoulders and curves her body to his.

Once he makes sure her body is covered with kisses, he takes her face with his strong hands and leaves small kisses, the last one on her awaiting lips. They kiss as if the world is about to end. Her hands are tangled in his brown strands. When they part for air, Deacon looks straight into her eyes and asks her "Are you sure about this? You know we can't go back babe, we have never been able to make this a onetime thing, and I've never wanted it to be."

She moves her lips inches to his, lightly grazing her tongue overhis lower lip before taking it between her lips and sucking at it. When she release his lip she says "I don´t want a one-time thing. I want you to make love to me every night for the rest of my life. So, yes, I'm sure about this. Don't make me wait any longer babe."

They move at the same time, their lips crashing and bodies melting together. His hands are on her thighs inching higher. Her hands are making a slow pattern with her fingers on his back. His hands reach her hips, gripping firmly and her hands move to his waist with a solid grasp. Rayna places a killer kiss on Deacon's lips when he enters her.

Deacon stands still savoring the feel of being this close to Rayna and when he finally starts moving he does it at a slow pace; after all, this doesn't happen every day, making love to Rayna in her kitchen. Rayna moves her hips to match his rate never breaking the kiss. He groans into her kiss when he feels her moving and breaks the kiss when her hands scrap his back "Oh, babe. I missed this!"

Their tongues meet again and when Deacon quickens his pace so does Rayna'sheartbeat, making her break the kiss to gasp for some air. "Damn you, Deacon. This feels so good."

Deacon is trying to make this last, but hearing Rayna swear and feeling how her heart beats against his chest is not a great help. In fact, he senses he is nearing his peak. He wants to think of other things; however, Rayna's whimper and the kisses she is leaving all over his neck are throwing him out the window. His thrusts are now faster and he feels Rayna clamping around him.

One more movement from his hips and Rayna is calling his name over and over again. Her head thrown back, her long hair tousled and with the faint light coming from the candle, he can see tiny droplets of sweats on her neck falling to her breast. With that sight alone, he comes after her, cursing and softlysaying her name.

Soon the only sound left in the room is their laboredbreathing; their bodies are melting together, as one. Deacon removes himself from her and gathers their underwear. He puts on his boxers and, leaving soft kisses on her long legs that are dangling from the counter he moves Rayna's panties upward until he reaches her hips. He takes her by the waist and lifts her off of the counter, so sheis standing in front of him. He adjustsher panties to her hips and his arms go to her back to pull her against him again, just to feel her skin.

In a whisper he tells her "I love you, you know? I will never stop loving you darlin'."With a soft caress of his hands on her neck he kisses her.

With their foreheads pressed together and looking straight into his blue eyes she says "I know, I love you too babe,till the ends of time."They stand right there in her kitchen, hugging each other, knowing that this time it´s forever.

A big clasp of thunder makes Rayna's grip on Deacon stronger. "Maybe we should go to the music room. Think you can sleep a little there Ray?"

"Yeah. Probably, but you're staying with me, right?" she is trying not to sound like a child.

"I wouldn't dream of being anywhere else." He walks around the counter top and takes the other candles and the matches as Rayna takes the candle that was burning. He walks over to her again, takes her hand and leads her to the other room.

As soon as they arrive, she places the candle on the little table next to the couch, reaches for Deacon's t-shirt that is on the floor to wear it and takes a seat while she watches him put the candles all around the room. At that moment she realizes she can't be more in love with him, it's impossible. Her heart is about to explode in her chest with love.

Deacon feels Rayna's look upon him and he turns around to glance at her and asks her "What is it?" She stands up and walks over to him, never breaking the eye contact. "Nothing," she says and leaves the softest of kisses over his lips. He is stunned and overwhelmed with the vision in front of him.

"Come on, let's lay down for a while." Deacon takes her hands in his and he settles them along the couch. He is on his back and she is resting on top of him, her head nestled under his chin hearing his heart beating, giving her the opportunity to calm down and not pay attention to the storm that is still going.

He gently starts to move his hands on her back and hums a song to her. Moments later he feels her breathing slow down and he knows she is asleep. He is glad and thankful to their daughter for bring them together without even trying. And he is also relieved, because he knows that from now on, every time a storm hits town at night, he will be here for her, making her feel that nothing bad is ever going to happen to them again.


	6. Chapter 6

**SO, KIM TOLD ME I SHOULD WORK ON A EPILOGUE FOR THIS STORY. I DOUBT ABOUT, UNTIL I HEARD A SONG THAT MADE MY HEART BURST WITH LOVE... **

**BIG THANKS TO KIM, FOR BETA READING AND BEING SO KIND TO ME. ASIA, YOU TOO, THANKS FOR THE EXCITEMENT.**

**I HOPE Y'ALL REALLY LIKE THIS. **

He just couldn´t believe it .A year had gone by and he is here, making sure the windows are locked and the candles are in the right drawer because a storm has been announced.

He can hear them in the living room; they are laughing at some teen movie and eating the popcorn he made for them a while ago. They had already eaten the dinner that he and Maddie had cooked while Rayna and Daphne went shopping to start preparing the spare room. They had come back full of bags and ideas to decorate it. If someone had told him a year ago that he would be here, with Maddie, Daphne, Rayna and a little one on the way, he would have laughed.

He walks towards the living room. "Girls, once the movie ends, you're going to bed, no complaining or your mother is going to hang me. Do you really want that? Cause you have to remember that I'm the one cooking these days."

Even though neither is really tired, they know they should have been in bed at least half an hour ago. "No, Dad," they both tell him in chorus. He can't help but smile at their answer. It had been an amazing transition from "Uncle Deacon" to "Dad Deacon," but with every day that goes by they all get stronger as a family, especially now with a baby coming.

The afternoon that Rayna had called him for them to meet at their spot in the park, he had been really scared. Everything was going so well that he was sure something bad had happened. When he had arrived, she was already sitting at their table. The first thing he noticed was that she had an envelope in her hands and she was smiling. "So, Ray, what's wrong?" While she answered she handed him the envelope. "Nothing's wrong babe. Just look inside and tell me what you think, ok?" He just nodded and slowly opened the envelope and took out the picture of an ultrasound. He looked at the picture for the tiniest moment and a smile appeared on his face. "You… This is… Ray, please tell me this isn't a joke." With the biggest smile on her face she told him, "Not a joke babe. 8 weeks. He or she looks really healthy." He got up from his place, stood in front of her, and after telling her he loved her, he kissed her.

Telling the girls had been hard on them, but the girls took it in stride. They had spent so much time overthinking the situation that they were worried to death, but the girls had surprised them. Maddie was over the moon because that meant that her parents were better than ever and Daphne, well, that girl could get extremely excited about anything. So now, after telling the girls goodnight and making them promise that they would be in bed once the movie was over, Deacon makes his way towards their bedroom to check on them, because now that she is showing he already thinks of Rayna and the baby as "them."

As he walks into the bedroom he notices that she is checking the windows again. "Ray, I already checked them. Can you just stop? You can't be all nervous, not good for you or the little one."

She walks towards him and wraps her arms around his waist. "I know. I'm sorry." She looks up and gives him her puppy dog eyes.

"Do not give me that look Rayna James" he scolds her and then laughs. "Come on, let's go to bed. It's little one and me time lady!" He leads her to their bed, where Rayna lays down and Deacon lays on his stomach with his head level to Rayna's belly. She can't help herself, a smile appears on her face. This is becoming a ritual for them.

"Hi baby. How are you today? Hope you are better than your Mama. She's been a pain in the ass, but don't tell her, ok? She gets all worked up when a storm hits at night. She doesn't like them. I understand, but today I really wanna hide out in there with you and get out once the storm passes, you know?"

Rayna is slowly running her hands through his hair but with his last comment she just pulls at it which causes Deacon to yelp in protest. "Why'd you do that?"

"Cause you're complaining to our kid about me! Not good, sir!" She tries to keep her face as serious as she can, but the sight of him talking to their kid is enough to make her melt. "Sorry, did it hurt? I didn't mean it".

"Nothing a couple of kisses can´t fix, babe." He moves his eyes to look at her belly again. "So, little one, where were we before Mama interruptted us? Oh, right! She doesn't like storms, just the ones that hit at night. So I was thinking earlier today that maybe we can sing to her. What do you say? Ok, just let me grab my guitar." He gets up from the bed and makes his way to the walk-in closet they have and comes out with his guitar in hand. He places the guitar at the end of the bed, and he walks over to the side where Rayna is laying. He straddles her and he lightly grazes his lips with hers. "You want to listen to us sing?"

Rayna looks directly into his eyes, she bites her bottom lip and in a low and sexy voice she says "I always want you". She wraps her arms around Deacon's neck and she runs her tongue over his lips causing him to groan. "Babe, you're not playing a fair game here. We're about to sing to you." Just when he is getting up a thunder clap is heard all around the house and Rayna sits up and snuggles against him. "It's okay Ray, everything is okay." As soon as the thunder stops he disentangles from her and he grabs his guitar. "Come here babe" and with that they both settle against the headboard of the bed.

"So… Your boys, that would be me and the little one," She looks at him with surprise in her face "You want a boy?" He thinks about it for a minute and says "Maybe, it would be nice; you know to try and keep the balance in this house. Anyway, we thought that we need to remind you that we are going to be here with you, forever. You're stuck with us. Not going back. And we wrote you this song." As the first cords of the guitar start sounding Rayna gets comfortable against the pillows, one of her hands resting on his thigh and the other on her belly.

"_This my love song to you,_

_Let every woman know I'm yours_

_So you can fall asleep each night, babe_

_And know I'm dreaming of you more." _

He can sense her eyes on him while he sings. When he turns to look at her, he is meeting with a look full of pure love and lust. He doesn't want to break that connection so he keeps singing while looking directly into her eyes.

_"You're always hoping that we make it_

_You always want to keep my gaze_

_Well you're the only one I see love_

_And that's the one thing that won't change." _

She really wants him. She has to have him right now; but this song is new and he wrote it for her, so she has to at least let him reach the chorus.

_"I'll never stop trying_

_I'll never stop watching as you leave_

_I'll never stop losing my breath _

_Every time I see you looking back at me_

_And I'll never stop holding your hand_

_I'll never stop opening your door_

_I'll never stop choosing you babe_

_I'll never get used to you."_

As she listens and pays attention to the lyrics the hand that is resting on his thigh slowly begins to move upwards. The sight in front of her is just too much too take, so her head finds a way to his neck and her lips start lightly nipping him. That is when all the sweetness of the moment turns into lust. This happens a lot lately; Rayna is blaming the hormones, he's just enjoying it, no questions asked

The guitar is quickly shed to the floor and Deacon's hands starts roaming her body. Her pajamas join the guitar on the floor. She is moaning and breathing so hard because of the way he's touching her that Rayna thinks she's just going to come without him even being inside of her. This pregnancy is making her hotter than ever. As her hands try to get rid of his boxers his mouth gets lost on her breasts making Rayna whimper and her body arch into his. Once his boxers are off, she rolls them over, putting herself on top.

When Deacon opens his eyes what he sees is unbelievable. He is about to make love to the love of his life that is now carrying his second child. Nothing he had ever done in his life compares to this. Rayna lowers herself till her lips are millimeters apart from his "That was a beautiful song baby, but…. I really want you to make love to me." All she had to tell him is that and his lips are instantly on hers. They kiss hungrily with a fervor that surprises them, never wanting to stop. Deacon´s hands work their way from her shoulder to her hips, working her breasts on the way. When he reaches her hips he moves her and with all the passion in him he enters her. They start a dance that is well known by them, one they having been perfecting for years now. Between her moans and his groans they both come together. Her head is thrown back, her chest falls and rises trying to catch her breath and while he attempts to even his breath he looks up and whispers "I love you, Ray".

She stays on top of him for a little while, long enough for Deacon to put his hands on her belly and talk to the baby "We did a good job, buddy, with the song. Mommy is really happy and daddy got a big, big reward, so thank you." And he laughs when Rayna opens her eyes wide, amazed by what he is saying. "You did not tell our baby that. Deacon! That is so wrong."

She moves to get comfortable against his side when suddenly the rain starts pouring and the wind blows hard. Deacon's reaction to that is to pull her closer, while she hides her face in his neck, and whisper softly in her ear "Don't worry babe, we're going to be here for you, forever."

She knows that what he just told her is right, that even though she still can't get through a storm in the night, she has the family that she has always dreamed of, that is going to be with her forever.

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE LOVE. OF COURSE I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, AND IF YOU WANT TO LISTEN TO THE SONG IS CALLED "NEVER STOP" BY SAFETYSUIT, LOOK FOR THE WEDDING VERSION!**


End file.
